Bio on the major VA cast
by VA-lover4life
Summary: Are there things you dont know about the VA gang well here is your chance to read a bit about them. Enjoy rediscovering your Favorite person and their secrets.


**Alberta Petrov**

**Full Name: **Alberta Petrov

**Nicknames: **None

**Date of Birth: **Unknown – But she is in her Fifties

**Sub Species:** Dhampir

**Occupation: **Guardian Captain at St Vladimir's Academy

**Physical Appearance:** Short Sandy Hair, with some Grey.

**Biography:** Alberta Petrov is the Captain of the St. Vladimir's Academy's Guardians. She is a highly skilled guardian, though being in her older years. In Blood Promise, Rose comes to realise that Alberta knows about her and Dimitri's relationship.

**Abe Mazur**

**Full Name:** Ibrahim Mazur

**Nicknames:** Abe, Zmey (Russian for Snake-BP #7 pg 119), Old man, Abe Mazur

**Date of Birth:** Unknown mid 40′s

**Subspecies:** Non-royal Moroi

**Element:** Air

**First Appearance/mention:** 1st mention-VA pg 75 (referred to simply as "My father" by Rose. 1st appearance – BP pg 97.

**Height/weight:** "Tall, even by Moroi standards" and well-built (BP)

**Hometown:** Turkey

**Related to:** Rosemarie Hathaway (Daughter), Janine Hathaway (Ex-Partner)

**Relationship Status:** Single

**Hair Color:** Black (BP #9 pg 129)

**Eye Color:** Dark

**Occupation:** Businessman – "both legal and illegal" (BP #7 pg 119); Works with the Alchemists and is involved with making their tattoos (BP #7 pg 119) "Knows and does favors for a lot of people" (BP #30 pg 489)

**Physical Appearance:** Older Moroi with cunning eyes, wears gold jewelry including a gold hoop earring in 1 ear, sports a goatee/beard, "about as tan complexion as a Moroi ever had" (BP#9 pg 129), wears flashy scarves, has been compared to a pirate mob boss.

**Personality:** Cunning, influential, manipulative, "plays several games at once" (BP #8 pg 120), can be a good friend or a bad enemy depending on his current need, ladies man.

**Background:** Had/has(?) a romantic relationship with Janine Hathaway. They spent time together in Cappadocia and he was quick to help her when her dress strap broke (SB #2 pg 46-47). He gave Janine a nazar (FB #23 pg 317) that she, in turn, gave to their daughter Rose (FB #9 pg 121). When Rose was born, they decided that Abe would stay out of Rose's life. When Rose ran away to go find Dimitri, Janine called Abe who sent word through his contacts to find her (BP #30 pg 490)

**Favorite Quote (amongst many):** Rose-"What have you gotten me into?" Abe-"Me? What have YOU gotten yourself into? Couldn't I have just picked you up at the police station for underage drinking like most fathers?" (SB)

Adrian Ivashkov

**Full Name:** Adrian Ivashkov

**Nicknames:** Jet Steele, Adrian Melrose

**Age: **21, in Frostbite

**Date of Birth: **Adrian is a Leo, placing his birthday between July 23rd and August 22nd

**Sub Species:** Moroi

**Element:** Spirit

**Powers: **Healing, Aura sensory, Dream walking, Heightened compulsion

**Height/Weight:** 6'2 to 6'4

**Eye Colour:** Green – deep emerald

**Hair Colour:** Brown

**Related to:** Queen Tatiana Ivashkov (Great-aunt), Nathan Ivashkov (Father), Daniella Ivashkov (Mother), Rufus Ivashkov

**Relationship Status: **Available

**Occupation:** **"**I'm niether student nor staff, merely a free spirit wandering your fair school as I will." in SK#3 p. 35, Student – Bloodlines/The Golden Lily

**Physical Appearance:**

He was a little shorter than Dimitri but wasn't as lanky as some Moroi guys ended up looking in FB#10 p.135 (Rose)

He had brown hair that looked like it had been purposely styled to appear a little unkempt, and his eyes were either blue or green in FB#10 p. 135 (Rose)

His face was cute, and pegged him to be a couple years older in FB#10 p. 135 (Rose)

He exhaled loudly and raked a hand through the sable brown hair he always kept stylishly messy in SK#3 p. 34 (Rose)

This close to him I could appreciate just how lovely the green of his eyes was. In fact, despite continually making fun of him, I couldn't deny that the rest of him was pretty good-looking too. His fingers were warm on my wrist, and there was some thing kind of sexy about the way he held it in SK#20 p. 290 (Rose)

He had beautiful emerald-green eyes that made most girls swoon, particularly since they were paired with stylishly messy brown hair in BP#4 p. 64 (Rose)

He was tall, like most Moroi, with a leanly muscled build in BP#4 p. 67 (Rose)

His hair stuck up at odd angles, and he had dark circles under his eyes in BP#10 p. 145 (Rose)

I took Adrian for granted so often that it was easy to forget he really was a hot guy in BP#11 p. 174 (Rose)

"He's devastatingly handsome, funny, rich, related to the queen…" in BP#11 p. 176 (Avery)

"The sun glinted off his brown hair, giving it golden – chestnut highlights." in BP#12 p. 195 (Rose)

"You look good today." in BP#21 p. 338 (Rose)

He wore dark jeans and printed button-down shirt in shades of nacy and turquoise that looked fantastic with his dark green eyes. Those eyes, however, looked weary. Worn. That was a little odd. In those dreams, he could shape the world and even our appearances to what he wanted, with only a little effort. He could have looked perfect but instead appeared to be reflecting real-world fatigue. in BP#21 p. 338 (Rose)

**Characteristics/Personality:**

He had a nice laugh, rich and almost melodious. It made me think of warm caramel, dripping from a spoon in FB#10 p. 138 (Rose)

He was arrogant and presumptuous in FB#10 p. 139 (Rose)

A big fan of full-contact sports in FB#10 p. 139 (Adrian)

"I'm both a psychopath and a guy, that would explain why we're such good friends." in FB#10 p. 139 (Adrian speaking with Mia)

"You ladies should go. He's right. I am a bad influence in FB#15 p. 203 (Adrian)

He's weird— really weird, apparently— but harmless in FB#15 p. 205 (Rose)

Adrian was annoying and arrogant at times, but he really wasn't the bastard I often made him out to be. in SK#12 p. 174 (Rose)

Adrian looked laconic as usual, but I could see some anxiety under that lazy smile. in SK#22 p. 329 (Rose)

He spoke in an exaggerated, silly sort of way that was characteristic of him. Adrian rarely took things seriously and always had a flippant edge in BP#4 p. 64 (Rose)

Adrian was so brash and flippant in public… and then, in my dreams, he'd show that serious and concerned side. He was more complex than anyone gave him credit for. BP#8 p.123 (Rose)

Adrian, who could detect women a mile away, also immediately noticed the newcomer in BP#11 p. 172 (Rose)

Adrian was a scoundrel at times and had never made his interest in me a secret, but walking Jill home wasn't part of some grand seduction. He really was just being nice in BP#11 p. 175 (Rose)

"You're as selfish and self-centered as usual. It's always about you — even this dream is. You hold me against my will, whether I want it or not, because it amuses you" in BP#12 p. 199 (Rose to Adrian)

Despite Adrian's infatuation with Avery, I couldn't help but recall how kind he'd been to Jill the last time I saw them. He was worried about Lissa, too and he'd displayed none of his usual carefree bravado. He'd been serious and … well sweet in BP#19 p. 308 (Rose)

**First Appearance/Mention:**

FB#10 p. 134 (with Rose in the porch of the lodge)

FB#11 p. 153 (first to walk in dreams with Rose)

**Background Information:**

The Ivashkovs were a royal family, one of the wealthiest and most powerful. They were the kind of people who thought they could get anything they wanted and walked over those in their way in FB#10 p. 137-138 (Rose)

"He's got a bad reputation." in FB#10 p. 148 (Lissa)

"He goes through a lot of girls." in FB#10 p. 148 (Christian)

"He's going to stay and work with me… And Ms. Carmack. All this time, he never even knew what spirit was. He just knew he hadn't specialized but that he had these weird abilities. He just kept them to himself, except for when he occasionally found another spirit user. But they didn't know any more than he didn't know any more than he did in FB#23 p. 319-320 (Lissa)

Adrian was a royal Moroi we'd "acquired" on our recent ski trip. He was a few years older than me and had come back to St. Vladimir's to work on learning spirit with Lissa. So far, he was the only spirit user we knew of. He was arrogant and spoiled and spent a lot of his time indulging in cigarettes, alcohol, and women. He also had a crush on me — or at least wanted to get me into bed. in SK#3 p. 34 (Rose)

It had to be one of the weirdest things in the universe that Lissa had never come close to suspecting my feelings for Dimitri but that Adrian had figure it out in SK#3 p. 36 (Rose)

"Adrian's a bad influence." in SK#3 p. 40 (Rose to Lissa)

"I'm always crazy around you, Rose in SK#7 p. 91 (Adrian in dreams with Rose)

Poem made by Adrian to Rose in SK#7 p. 91  
>"Rose is in RedBut never in Blue<br>Sharp as a thorn  
>Fights like one too."<p>

Well, according to some of the stories, he's very serious. I heard the other day that you were engaged. Someone else said that he'd been disowned because he told his dad he'd never love anyone else." in SK#11 p. 155 (Lissa to Rose)

Adrian Ivashkov is not going to run off with some cheap dhampir girl, so you might as well rid yourself of that delusion right now. in SK#15 p. 207-208 (Queen Tatiana to Rose)

"I mean, were friends, that's all. He likes me. He's a flirt. And if you want to talk illicit stuff, then… yeah, I'm pretty sure he's got a list of illicit things he'd like to do with me. Lots of illicit things. But we're not doing them. Your Majesty." in SK#15 p. 208 (Rose to Queen Tatiana)

Adrian is making a progress with his element. He was able to get a dead plant get a hint of green in it in SK#19 p. 265 (Rose)

For the second time, Adrian use compulsion on Rose with her consent to prove something. in SK#20 p. 291

Adrian use compulsion for the third time on Rose to chill her out in SK#25 p. 377

He meant what he said, and I realized all the affection for me he'd always teased about hadn't been a joke either. Lissa had been right about his feelings. in SK#29 p. 433 (Rose)

Adrian was a Moroi, the queen's great-nephew, and someone I'd left behind in my old life when I took off on this suicide mission in BP#4 p. 63 (Rose)

He was also kind of in love with me and the reason I had so much money on this trip in BP#4 p. 64 (Rose)

Aside from Lissa, Adrian was the only other known living spirit user, and among his talents was the ability to show up in my dreams — often uninvited — and talk to me in BP#4 p. 64 (Rose)

"Adrian sleeps most of the day." BP#8 p.122 (Lissa)

Adrian spent most of his days drunk and chain-smoking in BP#10 p. 146 (Lissa)

After some initial bumps in the road, Adrian was proving a quick study at healing in BP#11 p. 170 (Rose)

"Adrian's a good guy." in BP#11 p. 176 (Lissa)

Adrian had attended an East Coast School called Alder. in BP#12 p. 183 (Rose)

If anyone had asked me to make up a list of people most likely to risk a fight in defense of a lady's honor, Adrian Ivashkov would have been low on that list. Yet there he stood, face hard and hand sitting protectively on Jill's shoulder. I was in awe. And impressed. in BP#16 p. 278 (Rose)

He was good-looking and came from an important family. He was the queen's great-nephew, and although family member of current monarch could never inherit the throne immediately afterward, he'd have a good future, one that would always keep him in the highest circles of society. in BP#24 p. 386 (Rose)

The look on his face was comical, but shocked or not, he'd picked up enough to target Simon. It was Adrian's compulsion holding the guardian in place now. in BP#28 p. 453 (Rose)

But he have been a good friend to me and everyone else throughout all of this chaos. He'd been kind and steady, and yeah, I couldn't deny it… even with a fading black eye, he was still extraordinarily handsome. in BP#30 p. 495 (Rose)

Ambrose

**Full Name: **Ambrose

**Date of birth: **Unknown

**Sub Species:** Dhampir

**Hair Color: **Black

**Eye Color: **Dark

**Relationship Status: **Single

**Related to:** Rhonda (Aunt)

**Occupation: **Feeder / Masseuse

**Characteristics/ Personality: **Gorgeous, well built and muscular.

**First Appearance/ Mention: **Shadow Kiss

**Background Information: **Ambrose didn't want to be a guardian like most other Dhampir males, but he didn't want to run off either so he became Queen Tatiana's masseuse (and secret lover), therefore, Ambrose is technically a male 'blood-whore'.  
>Lissa, worried about Rose's love life, specifically requested him to be Rose's masseuse because of his good looks and muscularity<p>Andre Dragomir

**Full Name: **Andre Dragomir

**Nicknames: **None

**Date of birth: **Unknown

**Sub Species:** Moroi

**Height/Weight: **Unknown

**Hair Color:** Blonde

**Eye Color:** Jade Green

**Occupation:** Student

**Related to/ Family members: **Eric Dragomir (father), Lissa Dragomir (sister), Rhea Dragomir (Mother), Frederick Dragomir, (Grandfather)

**Physical Appearance: **Unknown

**Characteristics/ Personality:** Liked to party.

**First Appearance/ Mention: **Vampire Academy

**Background Information:** Andre is Lissa's older brother. Andre is Deceased.  
>Very little is known about him as he died over two years before the series began, in the car accident that killed Lissa and his parents, this car accident then left Lissa the sole surviving Dragomir. Andre was known as a party boy, who tried to party as often as possible. In Vampire Academy, it's revealed that Andre slept with Mia Rinaldi then harshly dumped her, which led Mia to treat Rose and Lissa unfairly.<p>Angeline Dawes

**Full Name: **Angeline Dawes

**Nicknames: **Angeline McCormick

**Age:** About the age of Jill Mastrano, a couple of years younger then Rose. (15 in Last Sacrifice)

**Subspecies:** Dhampir

**Height/Weight: **Short, even for a Dhampir

**Eye Color:** Blue

**Hair Color: **Strawberry Blonde

**Related to:** Joshua (Brother), Raymond (Father) and Sarah (Mother)

**Occupation:** Angeline is one of the Keepers. She lives together with her family. She shares a room with Paulette.

**Character's Personality:** "Don't really trust in someone she doesn't know" – Rose, LS pg 151

**First Appearance/Mention: **Last Sacrifice pg 146

**Background Info:** Angeline is one of the Keepers, Angeline had a fight with Rose – she wanted to see whether Rose is a good choice for her brother Joshua to marry – which, of course, was a big misunderstanding.

Avery Lazar

**Full Name: **Avery Lazar

**Nicknames: **Lazar

**Age: **19 or 20 in Blood Promise

**Sub Species:** Moroi

**Guardians:** Simon (Deceased)

**Element: **Spirit

**Eye Color:** Blue Grey

**Hair Color: **Brown

**Related to/ Family members: **Eugene Lazar (father), Reed Lazar (brother), Blake Lazar, Brandon Lazar, Marcus Lazar.

**Relationship Status: **Single

**Occupation: **Student

**Physical Appearance: **Tall and Skinny

**Characteristics/ Personality: **Nice girl turned mean to try and get things she wants.

**First Appearance/ Mention: **Blood Promise

**Background Information: **Comes into the series in Blood Promise when her father takes over as the academy's principal. She makes friends with Lissa and Adrian – really falling for Adrian, making Rose jealous.  
>After a while of being in Lissa's head, Rose determines that Avery is out to destroy Lissa's reputation by getting her to drink and thin down her spirit powers. Avery's spirit powers drive her to become insane after all of the compulsion she has used.<p>Christian Ozera

**Full Name: **Christian Ozera

**Nicknames:** Fire Boy, Fire Crotch, Pyro, Sparky

**Age: **18 in Vampire Academy

**Sub Species: **Royal Moroi

**Element: **Fire

**Height/Weight: **Tall and thin

**Eye Colour: **Pale blue, like ice

**Hair Colour: **Black

**Related to: **Natasha Ozera (Aunt), Lucas Ozera (Father), Moira Ozera (Mother), Brett Ozera, Esmond Ozera, Evette Ozera, Lia Ozera, Ronald Ozera.

**Relationship Status: S**tarted dating Lissa Dragomir by end of VA. Relationship became more intimate during FB. Continued dating throughout FB and most of BP. Relationship became rocky during the latter part of BP causing Christian to break up with Lissa BP #23 p 383.

**Occupation: **Student at St. Vladimir's Academy

**Physical Appearance**: Tall and thin (typical Moroi stature).

**Characteristics/Personality: **Dresses in all black and keeps to himself. He is sarcastic, brutally honest, and jealous. As said by Rose "despite his cynical exterior he had a good heart and Lissa owns most of it."

**First Appearance/Mention: **VA #4 p 58

**Background Information: **Christian parents voluntarily turned strigoi when he was younger. They planned to keep him around and then awaken him when he was older. Christian was so young that he didn't even know that there was anything wrong with his parents. He was being cared for by his Aunt Tasha when his parents came for him. She was able to defend herself and Christian from them. They were hunted down and killed by a group of guardians. Christian witnessed them being murdered. Because of what his parents had done Christian is treated as an outcast. He regularly attends church so people know that he isn't a strigoi since they can't step foot inside a church.

His favorite place to hang out is the church attic. This is where he met Lissa again after her two year stint away from the academy. She claimed that the attic was hers since she used to hang out there before she left. Christian said he had squatter's rights. So they decided to share it. They began hanging out together in the attic and that is where they began to have feelings for one another.

Christian is one of a few moroi who uses his powers offensively, which will prove useful in FB and SK. This is a trait he picked up from his aunt Tasha. Shortly after Rose and Lissa returned to the academy they were being harassed by Ralf Sarcozy. In order to get the attention off of them Christian set Ralf on fire. Only Ralf wasn't really on fire. The flames were surrounding him just making him think he was on fire. This shows that Christian knows how to do things out of the ordinary with his powers.

Christian did the fire thing as an act of kindness towards Lissa because of his feelings for her. Christian wanted to be with Lissa but there were a few obstacles getting in the way. Rose actually told Christian that Lissa didn't like him even though she really did. It was Rose who didn't' like Christian. Another obstacle in the way was that Lissa was using her compulsion to get the students to like her and Rose. They weren't being harassed any more but it made it hard for Christian to get near Lissa. She was acting like a mighty royal moroi princess. She even got together with her old boyfriend, Aaron, in an attempt to make another moroi, Mia, jealous. Christian felt that he couldn't be with Lissa when she was acting this way. Eventually Christian found out that Rose lied to him. After a school dance Christian met up with Lissa in the church attic. He was trying to console her because of things that Mia said to her had upset her. It was here in the attic that Christian was attacked by some guardians and Lissa was kidnapped by Victor Drozdovs guardians. In an effort to rescue Lissa several guardians including Dimitri and Rose went to save her. Christian stowed away in the back of one of the rescue vans. Several of the guardians went in to get Lissa and they told Rose to stay behind. When she was waiting she used her psychic bond with Lissa to check in on her and saw that Lissa had escaped the cabin. She was no longer going to be rescued by the guardians. All of a sudden Christian asked Rose what she had seen. Christian had caught Rose off guard but she wasn't surprised to see him there. The two of them headed off to rescue Lissa themselves. As they got closer to Lissa they were attacked by some psi hounds. Rose was able to defend herself but Christian was not as lucky. He ended up as a bloody mess on the floor. He would have certainly died had Lissa not saved his life with her healing powers. The Academy guardians were able to capture Victor and his guardians. After this Christian and Lissa began dating openly. Lissa didn't care what others thought of Christian.

Christian and Lissa continued to date and after a month together their relationship became more intimate. During Christmastime Christian's Aunt Tasha came to visit him at the academy and she went along when the school went away to a ski resort for Christmas vacation. At the resort Christian went skiing with Lissa, Rose, and Mason. Rose and Lissa witnessed Christian and his aunt practicing using their magic offensively.

Christian along with Rose, Mia, Mason, and Eddie were captured and held prisoner by some Strigoi. They were able to escape because Christian used his powers to melt the plastic handcuffs off of Rose.

For the dhampirs six weeks of field training Rose was assigned to Christian. She had to follow him around to all of his classes and feedings just like if they were out in the real world. Christian becomes jealous of Adrian Ivashkov because he begins spending a lot of time with Lissa so that they can practice their Spirit magic together. He even gets into a fight with him because he heard from Ralf that the Queen wants Lissa to get together with Adrian. Queen Tatiana feels that they would be a good match because Adrian has enough Dragomir blood in him to keep the blood line going even though Christian does as well.

When the academy was attacked by many strigoi Christian was waiting in the church for Lissa. Rose went to find him and was attacked by a strigoi. She was certain that she was going to die but Christian set the strigoi on fire and killed it which saved Rose's life. Rather than going back to the dorms with all of the other students he and Rose set out to kill other strigoi themselves. Christian was able to use his fire power to attack the strigoi and distract them long enough so that Rose could stake them. The two of them managed to kill more strigoi than any of the guardians.

When Rose left the academy Christian was there to support Lissa. He was there to support her when Queen Tatiana was getting on her nerves. After learning how Christian helped kill strigoi with his power other students began asking Christian to help them learn how to use their own powers offensively. Christian asked Lissa to take his latest student, Jill, to the Royal Court with her. He really couldn't stand going to the Court and doing royal things. After their return from the Royal Court Christian learned from Jill that Lissa had kissed her ex boyfriend. He broke up with Lissa not only because of this but they had been drifting apart as she had starting acting like her old royal self. He knew he couldn't be with her when she was acting that way because he doesn't like the way royals act like they are so much better than everybody else.

Daniella Ivashkov

**Name:** Daniella Ivashkov

**Nickname:** Daniella

**Title:** Lady Ivashkov

**Species:** Moroi

**Gender:** Female

**Hair colour:** Dark Brown

**Eye colour:** Green

**Age:** 40 – 45, in Spirit Bound.

**Family:** Nathan Ivashkov (husband), Adrian Ivashkov (son), Reece Tarus (uncle), Damon Tarus (cousin), Rufus Tarus (cousin), Jacob Tarus

**Appearances:** Spirit Bound pg59 , Last Sacrifice

**Description:** Very tall, very elegant

**Biogoraphy:** Rose first met Daniella when Adrian took her to dinner to meet his family. She is married to Nathan Ivashkov, and her Aunt-In-Law is the Queen, Tatiana Ivashkov.  
>She was thought to have been the killer of Tatiana in Last Sacrifice, before the real murderer was found.<p>Dimitri Belikov

**Full Name: **Dimitri Belikov

**Nicknames: **Dimka, Comrade

**Age: **24, in Vampire Academy

**Sub Species: **Dhampir

**Height/Weight: **6'7" / Unknown

**Eye Colour: **Dark Brown, Red(BP)

**Hair Colour: **Medium-Dark Brown Hair (Shoulder Length)

**Related to/ Family Members: **Olena Belikova (Mother), Yeva Belikova (Grandmother), Karolina Belikova (Sister), Sonya Belikova (Sister), Viktoria Belikova (Sister), Paul Belikov (Nephew), Zoya Belikov (Niece)

**Relationship Status: **Single but Attracted (VA), Single But Attracted and Angsty(FB), Attached to Rose w/promise of future(SK), Attached to Rose w/promise of death(BP), Attached (LS)

**Occupation: **Guardian (To Vasilisa Dragomir when off campus (VA pg. 22) - he is Christian Ozera's guardian nowadays)

**Physical Appearance: **Dark brown eyes, dark brown hair/medium length, tall, God like looks, Often wears hair in a pony-tail, wears a duster (long brown coat.)

**Characteristics/Personality: **Faint Russian Accent (VA#1 pg. 11), Reads westerns (VA pg. 65).

**First Appearance/Mention: **VA#1 pg 5

**Background Information: **At the start of the series is a promised Guardian and has six Molnija marks, indicating he killed six Strigoi (VA#2 pg. 13). Trained at the guardian/ Moroi school in Siberia. Was assigned to a Zeklos lord after graduation but who was recently killed( at the beginning of VA), which led to him being assigned to the academy.

**Hometown: **Baia, Russia

Eddie Castile

**Full Name: **Eddie Castile, (Edison)

**Date of Birth: **Unknown

Age: 17

**Sub Species:** Dhampir

**Eye Color: **Hazel

**Hair Color: **Sandy blonde, messy.

**Relationship Status: **Single

**Occupation: **Student/Guardian of Vampire Academy

**First Appearance/Mention: **(VA;) Playing pool and (FB;) engaging in snow ball fights.

**Background Information**: Eddie is the 'loveable' sidekick of Mason Asford. Eddie is one of Rose's close friends after the Spokane incident involving him, Rose, Mason and Mia. He's loyal, trustworthy, and mature.

Kirova

**Full Name: **Ellen Kirova

**Nicknames: **Headmistress Kirova

**Date of birth: **Unknown but Fifties

**Sub Species:** Moroi

**Hair Color: **Brown

**Relationship Status: **Single

**Occupation: **Headmistress of St Vladimir's and a teacher.

**Characteristics/ Personality: **Stern, Bit of a bitch according to Rose

**First Appearance/ Mention: **Vampire Academy

Emily Mastrano

**Full Name:** Emily Mastrano

**Age:** Unknown

**Sub Species:** Moroi

**Eye Color:** Blue

**Hair Color:** Black

**First Introduced In:** Spirit Bound, (pg 54-56), first appears in Last Sacrifice (pg 374-390)  
><strong>Occupation:<strong> Working as a dancer in a Detroit ballet company

**Relationship Status:** Married

**Physical Appearance:** She is skinny with black hair and blue eyes.

**Information:** When she was a young adult, she worked in Las Vegas as a dancer in a show at the Witching Hour. (Spirit Bound pg 55) While at work, she met Eric Dragomir. They had a brief affair and then Jill, Emily's daughter, was born. Emily appeared in Spirit Bound and in the last book before the spinoff series, Last Sacrifice.

**Her first line:** "Thank you, I'm Emily Mastrano. Jill's told me a lot about you."

Galina

**Full Name: **Galina

**Date of birth: **Unknown

**Sub Species:** Strigoi

**Height/Weight: **Unknown

**Eye Color:** Unknown

**Hair Color: **Unknown

**Occupation: **Teacher – Dimitri's old instructor from school.

**First Appearance/ Mention: **Blood Promise

**Background Information: **Galina is deceased. She was turned into a Strigoi. When Dimitri is turned into a Strigoi, he stays with her. She allows him to keep Rose but demands that she is either turned or killed eventually. When Rose is trying to escape, she runs into Galina but Dimitri attacks his old instructor to save Rose. Galina overpowers him and he asks Rose to stake her, which she eventually does.

Isaiah

**Full Name:** Isaiah

**Subspecies: **Strigoi

**Occupation:** Worked for Humans, who were trying to till off Royal Moroi

**Physical Appearance:** Is about Dimitris height – possibly Moroi before turning Strigoi. Long shoulder length hair and dark Brown but Strigoi Red eyes.

**First Appearance/Mention:** FB pg. 237

**Background Info:** Isaiah is an ancient, powerful Strigoi who kidnaps Rose, Mia, Christian, Eddie and Mason towards the end of Frostbite. He and Elena were Rose's first Strigoi kills.

Elena

**Full Name:** Elena

**Subspecies: **Strigoi

**Eye Color:** Red – Strigoi

**Hair Color: **Brown with highlights (FB pg. 237)

**Occupation:** Works with Humans, to find and kill Moroi

**Physical Appearance:** Small, as she was a human before turning Strigoi (FB pg. 237)

**Character's Personality:** Is a "new" Strogoi.

**First Appearance/Mention:** Frostbite when Rose was in "prison" with Christian etc, at the Strigoi house (FB pg. 237)

**Background Info:** Reminded Rose of Natalie, when Natalie was a "new" Strigoi. Elena was killed by Rose, when Rose was escaping.

Ivan

**Full Name: **Ivan Zeklos

**Date of birth: **Unknown

**Sub Species:** Moroi

**Element: **Unknown

**Guardian: **Dimitri Belikov

**Status: **Dead

**Occupation: **Student

**Related to:** Dane Zeklos, Jesse Zeklos

**First Appearance/ Mention: **Vampire Academy

**Background Information:** Ivan was a Moroi who was a school friend of Dimitri's. After graduation Dimitri became his guardian. When Dimitri was off duty, Ivan got killed.

Janine Hathaway

**Full Name:** Janine Hathaway

**Age: **37 – 38, in Frostbite

**Sub Species:** Dhampir

**Height/Weight:** Unknown

**Eye Colour: **Brown

**Hair Colour: **Auburn

**Related to/ Family Members:** Rose Hathaway (daughter), Abe Mazur (romantic interest)

**Relationship Status: **Single

**Occupation:** Guardian (To Lord Szelzky)

**First Appearance/Mention: **Frostbite

**Background Information:** Janine Hathaway is Rose Hathaway's mother. She is first seen in Frostbite, and later reappears in Shadow Kiss after a Strigoi attack at St. Vladimir's. Janine and Rose had a rocky relationship likely due to the distance that comes from being a Guardian as a parent.

After Mason's death, Janine was there for Rose, and she hoped to have a better relationship with Rose in the future.

After Rose left to hunt Dimitri, Janine offered to be Lissa's guardian.

She is assigned to a Szelsky lord in Nepal during Vampire Academy. Janine's nationality is Scottish.

Jesse Zeklos

**Full Name: **Jesse Zeklos

**Age: **17-18 (in VA)

**Sub Species:** Moroi, Royal

**Element: **Unknown

**Hair Color: **Bronze Colored (VA Chp# 5 pg. 73)

**Eye Color:** Blue (VA Chp#9 pg. 117)

**Physical Appearance:** Bronze hair, dark blue eyes, "mouth full of perfect white teeth and fangs" (VA Chp#9 pg. 116), "Bronzed good looks" (SK Chp#3 pg. 42), "Should have worn a warning: flammable sign" (VA Chp#4 pg. 50)

**Relationship Status: **Single

**Occupation: **Student

**First Appearance/ Mention: **Vampire Academy

**Background Information:** Jesse was romantically linked with Rose. Dimitri found them kissing. He also is pro Moroi helping fight with the guardians.

**1st Appearance/Mention:** Vampire Academy (Chp#4 pg. 50)

**Related to:** Dane Zeklos (Younger brother)

**Personality: ** A huge flirt, likes to gossip, quick thinking, full of bravado unless confronted in which case he's a coward.

Jill Mastrano

**Full Name: **Jill Mastrano (Jillian) Dragomir

**Nick Names:** Jill, Jailbait

**Date of birth: **14 – 15

**Sub Species:** Moroi

**Element: **Water

**Hair Color:** Long, light brown curls

**Eye Color:** Pale Green / Jade Green

**Related to:** Emily Mastrano (mother), Lissa (Vasilisa) Dragomir (half-siblings – same father, Eric Dragomir), John Mastrano (step-father), Sonya Karp (cousin-once-removed)

**Relationship Status: **Single

**Occupation: **Student

**Characteristics/ Personality: **Young, Naive and thinks Lissa and Rose are celebrities – idolizing them. Shy and uncertain yet still fierce and wanting to be strong and prove herself.

**First Appearance/ Mention: **Shadow Kiss

**Background Information:** Jill meets Rose in Shadow Kiss, and asks her how to fight the old-fashioned way, but Rose declines to teach her. After Rose left, Christian introduced her to Adrian and Lissa, who were A-list celebrities around campus to Jill. When the Queen invites Lissa to go to Court, Lissa reluctantly brings Jill at Christian's request.

After Lissa becomes Queen (Last Sacrifice), Jill is given the title of Princess.

Jill is the illegitimate daughter of the late Eric Dragomir and Emily Mastrano, and the half-sister of Lissa Dragomir. She lives with her mother and step-father in Ann Arbor, Michigan. She goes to St. Vladimir's originally, although she, Eddie, Sydney, and Adrian are all sent undercover to a human boarding school in Palm Springs called Amberwood Prep, in order to protect her from Moroi rebels who want to remove her in order to invalidate her sister's rule.

John Mastrano

**Full Name:** John Mastrano

**Age:** Unknown

**Sub Species:** Moroi

**First Introduced In:** Last Sacrifice, (pg 373-390)

**Occupation:** Unknown

**Relationship Status:** Married, to Emily Mastrano

**Physical Appearance:** Tall Moroi man

**Information:** John Mastrano is married to Emily Mastrano and is the stepfather to Jill. He first appeared in the last book before the spinoff series, called Last Sacrifice.

Karolina Belikova

**Full Name: **Karolina Belikov

**Nicknames: **None

**Date of Birth: **Unknown

**Sub Species:** Dhampir

**Height/Weight: **

**Eye Color: **Dark Brown

**Hair Color: **

**Related to: **Olena Belikov (mother, BP pg. 98), Yeva Belikov (grandmother, BP pg. 103), Dimitri Belikov (brother, VA pg. 11), Sonya Belikov (sister, BP pg. 101), Viktoria Belikov (sister, BP pg. 102), Paul Belikov (son, BP pg. 101), Zoya Belikov (baby girl, BP pg. 101).

**Relationship Status: **Dating an unknown Guardian

**Occupation: **Unknown but it is a steady job that allows her to keep her dignity.

**Physical Appearance: **Dark brown eyes, dark hair, a smile like Dimitri's.

**Characteristics/Personality: **Karolina looks gentle and kind, a young mother working to support her family. But when someone threatens her family, she shows the same strength as Dimitri, a fierceness that drives her to protect her family and stand up to her enemies. Karolina has a sense of humor just like Dimitri's.

**First Appearance/Mention: **BP pg 101

**Background Information**: Karolina was born in Baia, Russia. She can speak English and Russian. She trained to be a guardian but like her mother, Olena, grandmother, Yeva, and sister, Sonya, she did not take the job. She stayed home to take care of her family. Karolina had Paul and Zoya with an unknown Moroi. She and the unknown Moroi decide it was best if they didn't see each other, so now Karolina s dating a guardian who visits when he has leave.

Vasilisa (Lissa) Dragomir

**Full Name: **Princess Vasilisa Dragomir

**Nicknames: **Lissa or Liss.

**Age: **Birthday is in July

**Sub Species: **Moroi (Royal)

**Element:** Spirit

**Height/Weight: **Supermodel thin and tall

**Eye Colour: **Jade Green

**Hair Colour: **Pale Blond

**Related to: **Andre Dragomir (d), Victor Dashkov, Natalie Dashkov (d)

**Relationship Status: **She was dating Christian Ozera and she is still in love with him.

**Occupation: **Student at St Vladimir's Academy

**Physical Appearance: **Fair skin, pale blond hair, jade green eyes, slim and tall.

**Characteristics/Personality: **Described as reasonable, in contrast to Rose's recklessness in VA#1 pg. 8, polite. Rose calls her a nerd in VA#1 pg. 46. In VA#1, Lissa is depressed because of spirit. She is a caring person, proven when she wants to heal dead animals and Rose. As the books go on, Lissa becomes strong in her opinion that Moroi government is not run properly and that guardians are not distributed fairly. She becomes so strong that she boldly states her opinions to Queen Tatiana in VA#3.

**First Appearance/Mention: **VA#1 Pg. 1

**Background Information: **

Lissa became the last of the Dragomirs when her parents, brother, Andre, and Rose (best friend since kindergarten) were killed in a car accident. Without knowing it Lissa brought Rose back to life using mysterious magic, spirit. Healing Rose created a bond between Lissa and Rose. But the besides healing Rose, spirit brought dark side affects. Lissa became unstable and started to cut herself. She was depressed and felt like she was being watched all the time. With Lissa being so depressed and afraid of losing her best friend, Rose took Lissa and ran away from the St. Vladimir's academy. They lived in Chicago and Portland. Then one night the academy sent guardians after them to bring them back to the academy. Dimitri Belikov, Lissa'a assigned guardian, lead the group of guardians. Once back at St. Vladimir's, things did not improve for Lissa. She still didn't think she had specialized in any magic and dead animals kept appearing. Then Lissa gets kidnapped by Victor Dashkov who has Sandovsky's Syndrome. He wants Lissa to be his "personal nurse" so he can become king. Victor is also the one who helps Lissa learn that her magic is called spirit, heal and has really good compulsion. Lissa refuses causing Victor to call upon an air user to torture her until she gives in. With Rose's help, the academy's guardians rescue Lissa and put Victor in jail. After that, with the help of Ms. Carmack (magic teacher), Adrian Ivashkov (Royal Moroi and spirit user), and Rose, Lissa learns about spirit, everything she can do and the dark side affects that go along with it.

Lucas Ozera

**Name:** Lucas Ozera

**Species:** Moroi, then Strigoi

**Gender:** Male

**Family:** Moira Ozera (wife), Christian Ozera (son), Natasha Ozera (sister) , Brett Ozera, Esmond Ozera, Evette Ozera, Lia Ozera,Ronald Ozera

**Status:** Deceased – killed by guardians

Moira Ozera

**Name:** Moira Ozera

**Species:** Strigoi

**Gender:** Female

**Family:** Lucas Ozera (husband), Christian Ozera (son), Natasha Ozera (sister-in-law)

**Status:** Deceased – killed by guardians

**Mason Ashford**

**Full Name:** Mason Ashford (D)

**Nicknames:** Mase

**Age:** 17

**Sub Species: **Dhamphir

**Eye Colour:** Unknown

**Hair Colour:** Red hair that sticks up everywhere. VA Chp#3 pg. 28.

**Molnija Marks:** None

**First Introduced In: **_Vampire Academy. _VA Chp#3 pg. 28.

**Occupation: **Student at St Vladimir's Academy

**Relationship Status:** Single, but was in love with Rose Hathaway.

**Physical Appearance: **"Red hair that sticks up everywhere and a smattering of freckles". VA#3 pg. 28 ; Good looking, but not "hot" in the eyes of Rose. VA Chp#3 pg. 28.

**Information:** Mason is Rose's best (guy) friend. Mason has strong feelings for Rose at the beginning of Vampire Academy, and is possibly falls in love with her throughout Frostbite. Mason sticks it out with Rose, he knows she's a bit out of his leauge, but he is with her through thick and thin. Mason even vows his life to make Rose happy, even though Mason can see that Roses heart is with another. This is real true friendship.

Mason is courageous, chivarous, kind, and flirty.

(D) = Deceased. Mason died in Frostbite.

Mia

**Full Name: **Mia Rinaldi (VA pg. 49)

**Nicknames: **Doll girl (VA pg.41)

**Date of birth:** Unknown

**Sub Species: **Moroi

**Height/Weight:** Unknown

**Eye Color: **Blue (VA pg. 42)

**Hair Color: **Blond (VA pg. 17)

**Related to/ Family members: **Mother and Father

**Relationship Status:** Dating Aaron (VA pg. 17-213), Sleeping around with Jesse and Ralf (VA pg. 272), Andre Dragomir(VA pg. 257).

**Occupation: **Student

**Physical Appearance: **Plump cheeks, ringlets, like a "porcelain doll" (VA pg. 17).

**Characteristics/ Personality: **Rude, Angry, Jealous, Manipulative. Post Shadow Kiss: Nice, Helpful, Mischievous.

**First Appearance/ Mention: **VA pg. 17

**Background Information: **Became popular after Lissa and Rose left. Parents work for Royals. Dated Lissa's brother, Andre, briefly.

Natalie Dashkov

**Full Name: **Natalie Dashkov

**Nicknames: **Nat

**Date of Birth: **Unknown

**Sub Species:** Moroi

**Element: **Earth

**Eye Color: **Green

**Hair Color: **Jet Black

**Related to:** Victor Dashkov (father), Greg Dashkov (distant cousin)

**Relationship Status: **Single

**Occupation: **Student

**Physical Appearance: **

**Characteristics/Personality: **Dull and Boring.

**First Appearance/Mention: **Vampire Academy

**Background Information**: Natalie is Victor Dashkov's daughter and a "cousin" of Lissa's. She is described as dull and not as involved in the social scene as most Moroi of her position.

Tasha Ozera

**Full Name: **Natasha Ozera

**Nicknames: **Tasha

**Date of birth: **Unknown

**Sub Species:** Moroi

**Element:** Fire

**Eye Color:** Unknown

**Hair Color: **Black

**Related to/ Family members: **Christian Ozera (nephew)

**Relationship Status: **Single

**Occupation: **Teaches Martial Arts Classes

**Characteristics/ Personality: **Fun loving woman, really nice and pretty. Natasha is described to have a 'raven-black mane of hair'. She has a heart shaped face with large eyes the same colour as Christian's (pale blue). She has the pale skin that all Moroi have and her lips are a pale pink colour.  
>She's for Moroi using magic and training with guardians to fight off the Strigoi.<p>

**First Appearance/ Mention: **Frostbite

**Background Information: **Across her left cheek, she has raised, purplish scars that look like someone has bitten into and torn out part of her cheek. Tasha is Christian Ozera's aunt and is also an outcast because Christians parents willingly became Strigoi.

Mark

**Full Name: **Mark

**Date of birth: **Unknown

**Sub Species:** Dhampir

**Hair Color: **Gray

**Relationship Status: **Married

**First Appearance/ Mention: **Blood Promise

**Background Information:** Mark is a Dhampir who is married to a Moroi, Oksana. She once saved his life using spirit, which created a bond and made him shadow-kissed.

Oksana

**Full Name: **Oksana

**Nicknames: **None

**Date of Birth: **Unknown, believed to be around 30 years of age.

**Sub Species:** Moroi

**Element: **Spirit

**Height/Weight: **Unknown

**Eye Colour: **Unknown

**Hair Colour: **Stawberry Blonde

**Related to: **Unknown

**Relationship Status: **Married to Mark a Dhampir and former Guardian

**Occupation: **Unknown

**Physical Appearance: **Very pretty with high cheek bones

**Characteristics/Personality: **Moral, helpful, and loving

**First Appearance/Mention: **BP pg 152

**Background Information**: Oksana had different uses with spirit she not only have super compulsion, could see people's auras, but she could also go into people's minds. Mark and Oksana spent many years figuring out the best way to handle the darkness that he took from her after her use of spirit. Oksana made rings imbued with spirit healing for Mark to help control the darkness he took from Oksana. She was able to help Rose save Lissa from Avery by entering Roses' mind while Rose in Lissa's mind.

Nathan Ivashkov

**Name:** Nathan Ivashkov

**Nickname:** (none)

**Title:** Lord Ivashkov

**Species:** Moroi

**Gender:** Male

**Hair Colour:** Silvery

**Family: **Tatiana Ivashkov (aunt) Adrian Ivashkov (son) Daniella Ivashkov (wife) Rufus Ivashkov (cousin, not confirmed.)

**Introduced In:** Frostbite (Page 222.)

**Description:** Bushy moustache

Nikolai

**Full Name: **Nikolai

**Nick Name: **Kolya

**Date of birth: **Unknown

**Sub Species:** Dhampir

**Hair Color: **Bronze

**Eye Color: **Brown

**Relationship Status: **Single

**Related to:** Denis (Brother)

**First Appearance/ Mention: **Blood Promise

**Background Information:** Nikolai is a Russian dhampir who has a crush on Viktoria. He is older than her but younger than Rose. Viktoria does not return his feelings because she is in love with Rolan Kislyak.

Oksana

**Full Name: **Oksana

**Nicknames: **None

**Date of Birth: **Unknown, believed to be around 30 years of age.

**Sub Species:** Moroi

**Element: **Spirit

**Height/Weight: **Unknown

**Eye Colour: **Unknown

**Hair Colour: **Stawberry Blonde

**Related to: **Unknown

**Relationship Status: **Married to Mark a Dhampir and former Guardian

**Occupation: **Unknown

**Physical Appearance: **Very pretty with high cheek bones

**Characteristics/Personality: **Moral, helpful, and loving

**First Appearance/Mention: **BP pg 152

**Background Information**: Oksana had different uses with spirit she not only have super compulsion, could see people's auras, but she could also go into people's minds. Mark and Oksana spent many years figuring out the best way to handle the darkness that he took from her after her use of spirit. Oksana made rings imbued with spirit healing for Mark to help control the darkness he took from Oksana. She was able to help Rose save Lissa from Avery by entering Roses' mind while Rose in Lissa's mind.

Olena Belikova

**Full Name: **Olena Belikova

**Nicknames: **Mom

**Place of Birth: **Baia, Russia

**Date of Birth:** Unknown but is likely mid 40′s

**Sub Species:** Dhampir

**First mention/appearance:** 1st mention – VA pg. 183; 1st appearance – BP pg. 97

**Occupation:** Healer for Dhampirs and Moroi / Homemaker

**Relationship Status:** Single

**Height/Weight: **

**Eye Color: **Brown

**Personality: **Nurturing, has a solid sort of presence, loving, the type of mother Rose sometimes wished she had.

**Related to:** Dimitri (son), Karolina (oldest daughter), Sonya (2nd born daughter), Viktori (youngest daughter), Paul (grandson by Karolina), unborn grandchild (by Sonya), Yeva (mother) -BP #7 pg 101, Zoya Belikova (granddaughter)

**Physical Appearance: **Dark brown eyes, dark hair.

**Background:** The royal father of her children would "pay visits to her" from time to time. During those visits, he would physically abuse her until Dimitri (at the age of 13) beat him up (VA pg 183). She would bake Dimitri his own loaf of Black Bread when he was on break from school. She finally taught him how to bake the bread himself so he would understand how much work went into it (BP #12 pg188). She collected old adventure novels that she would let Dimitri read as long as he was careful with them (BP #7 pg 114)

Paul Belikov

**Full Name: **Paul Belikov

**Nicknames: **None

**Place of Birth: **Baia, Russia

**Sub Species:** Dhampir

**Height/Weight: **

**Eye Color: **Brown

**Related to:** Yeva Belikova (great-grandmother), Olena Belikova (grandmother), Karolina Belikova (mother), Dimitri Belikov (uncle), Sonya Belikova (aunt), Viktoria Belikova (aunt), Zoya Belikova (sister)

**Physical Appearance: **Dark brown eyes, dark hair.

Rhonda

**Full Name: **Rhonda

**Date of birth: **Unknown, but shes in her forties.

**Sub Species:** Moroi

**Element:** Air

**Hair Color: **Black

**Eye Color: **Dark

**Related to: **Ambrose (nephew)

**Occupation: **Fortune teller, _vr?jitoare_

**Characteristics/ Personality: **Rose thinks Rhonda is a con artist, but Dimitri explains that she's actually a _vr?jitoare_, some kind of a Romanian witch.

**First Appearance/ Mention:** Shadow Kiss

**Background Information:** Rhonda is a Moroi fortune teller who works at the court. Ambrose takes Rose and Lissa to see Rhonda so that Rhonda can tell them their future. She predicted to Dimitri: "You will lose what you value most, so treasure it while you can". Rhonda is a _vr?jitoare. _

**Rosemarie (Rose) Hathaway**

**Full Name:** Rosemarie Hathaway

**Nicknames:** Rose (goes by), Roza (sometimes referred to by Dimitri)

**Date of Birth: **End of March. Aries (BP p.482)

**Subspecies:** Dhampir

**Height/Weight:** 5'7", athletic build

**Eye Color:** Dark brown

**Hair Color:** Dark brown

**Related to:** Janine Hathaway (mother, Scottish), Ibrahim, Abe Mazur (father, Turkish) (VA#1 p. 22)

**Relationship Status:** It's EXTREMELY COMPLICATED. Adored by many, Rose would have no problem getting a boyfriend, that is, if she actually felt anything for her pursuers. Her main followers are Mason Ashford, Dimitri Belikov and Adrian Ivashkov. She has also had many flings, Jesse Zeklos being just one of the many. Briefly linked with Mason, Rose strung him along until his death, by constanly going hot and cold on him. One minute she would flirt with him, and the next she would reject him. Rose is in love with Dimitri, her mentor, but he is seven years older than her. But that's not the reason that their love is forbidden. Before Dimitri got turned into a Strigoi at the end of Shadow Kiss, he and Rose were lined up to be Lissa's guardians, which would mean if they were going to try to protect her, they wouldn't need distractions (each other) to risk Lissa's safety. But that didn't stop them from loving each other. After Rose came back from Russia (on an attempted mission to kill Dimitri) she finally gave Adrian a chance, and is happy to be dating again.

**Occupation:** Student at St. Vladimirs Academy, training to become a guardian for her best friend, Moroi princess and last of the Dragomir line, Vasilisa Dragomir.

**Physical Appearance:** Rose is of average height (5'7") and has thick, long, dark brown (almost black) hair to go along with her dark brown eyes. Rose mentions in VA #1 pg. 11 that she grew it out to cover the bite marks that Lissa left on her neck. She has insanely good looks, and can stop most men in their tracks.

**Character's Personality:** Being described as "wild and disrespectful" by Dimitri (VA #1 p. 22) Rose has an outburst, obviously disagreeing to what he is saying. Rose can be conceited, at one point saying she has "semi-exotic desert princess features." She doesn't mind getting into fights, and often starts trouble.

**First Appearance/Mention:** VA #1 pg. 1 (Narrator)

**Background Info:** After being born, Janine Hathaway left Rose to be raised by the Academy. Rose was known to get into trouble at the academy, once starting a fight between a hermit crab and a hamster. She would also sneak out of her room, and was long well practiced at this. This once led to an encounter with Ms. Karp when Rose fell off the side of the building and Ms. Karp healed her wounds, which startled Rose. The knowledge of Mrs. Karp's powers, as well as old books about St. Vladimir and a frightening encounter with Victor Dashkov (VA) led Rose to learn everything she and Lissa know about Spirit.

Sonya Belikova

**Full Name: **Sonya Belikova

**Place of Birth: **Baia, Russia

**Sub Species:** Dhampir

**Eye Color: **Brown

**Related to:** Yeva Belikova (grandmother), Olena Belikova (mother), Karolina Belikova (sister), Dimitri Belikov (brother), Viktoria Belikova (sister), Paul Belikov (nephew), Zoya Belikova (niece)

**Physical Appearance: **Dark brown eyes, dark hair. In Blood Promise Sonya is Pregnant

**First Appearance/Mention: **Blood Promise

**Sonya Karp**

**Full Name:** Sonya Tanner (nee Karp)

**Nicknames:** Crazy Karp

**Sub Species:** Strigoi, Moroi.

**Element: **Spirit

**Height/Weight:** Unknown

**Eye Colour:** Azure Blue

**Hair Colour:** Auburn

**Related to/ Family Members:** Emily Mastrano (cousin), Jill Mastrano (niece), Mikhail Tanner (husband)

**Relationship Status:** Married to Mikhail

**Occupation:** Teacher until turning Strigoi

**Physical Appearance:** Sonya has been described as being tall and elegant, with auburn / red hair.

**First Appearance/Mention: **Vampire Academy, in Rose's memory.

**Background:** Sonya is a spirit-using Moroi who teaches at St. Vladimir's Academy. She saw Lissa heal the raven, and told her she must never heal again.

Shortly before Sonya was taken away, she revealed to Rose that she was shadow-kissed and it was up to Rose to protect Lissa.

Sonya couldn't cope with the side effects of her power and turned voluntarily into a Strigoi in order to lose her gift. Her lover Mikhail Tanner, a guardian, chases her in order to kill her.

She lives in a blue house, with lots of flowers.

**Character's Personality: **Sonya was believed to be a weak person as she turned Strigoi because she couldn't 'deal' with the side affects of Spirit.

Sydney Sage

**Name:** Sydney Sage

**Nickname:** (none)

**Status:** Alchemist

**Species:** Human

**Gender:** Female

**Hair:** Dark blonde

**Eyes:** Brown

**Age:** 18

**Family:** Jared Sage (father), Zoe Sage (sister)

**Introduced in:** Blood Promise (Page 18)

Victor Dashkov

**Full Name: **Victor Dashkov

**Nicknames: **(Formerly a Prince)

**Date of Birth: **Unknown, but Forties.

**Sub Species:** Moroi

**Element: **Earth

**Guardian(s): **Ben, Spiridon

**Eye Color: **Jade Green

**Hair Color: **Jet Black

**Related to:** Natalie Dashkov (daughter), Trenton Dashkov (father), Robert Doru (half-brother), Greg Dashkov (distant relative)

**Relationship Status: **Single

**Characteristics/Personality: **A little bit crazy. Unwell.

**First Appearance/Mention: **Vampire Academy

**Background Information**:Victor forced and tried to use Lissa as a personal healer to heal his terminal sickness. He is the creator of the famous Lust Charm put on Dimitri and Rose while he kidnapped Lissa to do this. Victor returns it almost all the Vampire Academy books.

Viktoria Belikova

**Full Name: **Viktoria Belikova

**Place of Birth: **Baia, Russia

**Sub Species:** Dhampir

**Eye Color: **Brown

**Hair Color: **Brown with Gold Streaks

**Occupation:** Student

**Related to:** Yeva Belikova (grandmother), Olena Belikova (mother), Karolina Belikova (sister), Dimitri Belikov (brother), Sonya Belikova (sister), Paul Belikov (nephew), Zoya Belikova (niece)

**Physical Appearance: **Dark brown eyes, dark hair.

**First Appearance/Mention: **Blood Promise

Yeva Belikov

**Full Name: **Yeva Belikov

**Nicknames: **None

**Date of Birth: **Unknown

**Sub Species:** Dhampir

**Height/Weight: **About five feet tall and so thin the wind could blow her away (BP pg. 103).

**Eye Color: **Dark Brown

**Hair Color: **Gray

**Related to: **Olena Belikov (daughter, BP pg. 98), Karolina Belikov (granddaughter, BP pg. 101), Dimitri Belikov (grandson, VA pg. 11), Sonya Belikov (granddaughter, BP pg. 101), Viktoria Belikov (granddaughter, BP pg. 102), Paul Belikov (great-grandson/Karolina's son, BP pg. 101), Zoya Belikov (great-granddaughter/Karolina's baby girl, BP pg. 101).

**Relationship Status: **Single

**Occupation: **Former Guardian

**Physical Appearance: **Yeva looks to be about a gazillion years old and really thin. She is about five feet tall with patchy gray wisps of hair. Her eyes are dark, sharp, alert, and seem to bore into your soul.

**Characteristics/Personality: **Yeva is a witch. She can see the future in her dreams. Yeva looks frail but her eyes show that she is alert and ready for anything.

**First Appearance/Mention: **BP pg 103

**Background Information**: Yeva was born in Russia. She can speak English but she prefers her native tongue. Yeva retired from being a guardian so that she could raise her family. It is her belief that the women should stay how and raise their families while the men go off and become guardians. Yeva is a witch. She has dreams that tell her the future. She had dreamt that Dimitri had died and knew Rose would come to Baia, Russia. She also could get a sense for who someone is, example she had felt the same sense that Rose has from one other dhampir named Mark, BP pg. 156.

Moroi

**Please be aware that this page is considered PG13.**

Moroi in Vampire Academy

Moroi are good vampires.

Opposed to the Strigoi, they are alive and mortal.

Moroi are born. (Not made)

They are very beautiful. (Rose states that Lissa "looks more like an angel then a vampire.")

Their skin is very pale and their bodies slim and tall.

Female Moroi are taller and much more slim than any human female could ever be.

Moroi get uncomfortable in the sunlight.

Moroi can use magic. They specialize in one of the following elements: air, fire, earth, water or spirit. Moroi who specialized in spirit are/were thought to have not specialized at all.

Moroi are not allowed to use their ability as offensive only defensive. This is why they need Dhampir guardians to protect them.

Moroi have the ability of compulsion. It allows them to temporarily influence and control the minds of humans. Moroi who's element is spirit, their compulsion is stronger. Spirit-wielder's compulsion is strong enough to work on Dhampirs and Morois.

A Moroi's diet consist of blood as well as normal food. They can survive on either, but blood is more important to them.

Moroi bites contain endorphins and many of the feeders are addicted to the bites, giving them pleasure and leave them in a 'drug-like-daze' after being fed on

The longest a Moroi can go without blood is two days. After which after they start to weaken. Signs of this are that their skin becomes even paler, and their strength weaken.

The Moroi have a ruler who is chosen from one of the twelve royal families. The eldest in the family gets the title of "prince" or "princess". The royal Moroi are supposed to have at least two guardians.

Source: Richelle Mead Moroi in Mythology

A moroi is a type of vampire in Romanian folklore. A female moroi is a moroaica (pl. _moroaice_). In some myths, a moroi is a phantom of a dead person which leaves the grave to draw energy from the living.

**Origin of the Moroi;**

The Moroi was the vampiric soul or spirit of an infant who was born illegitimately

Then murdered by his own parents before being baptized.

The moroi then punish their parents by creating tempests and hail storms which of course threaten not only the parents but the entire community.

They are also sometimes referred to in modern myth as the live-born offspring of two strigoi.

**The origin of the Romanian term **_**Moroi**_**is unclear. It may be connected to:**

Old Slavonic _mora_, "nightmare", _*mer-_, "to harm" or

Middle English _mare_ which in English _- nightmare_; or

Old English _mare_ "goblin", "incubus" or

Latin _morbus_ "disease" and Latin _mors_ "a corpse".

The moroi can shapesfhift into man, as well as into different animals such as: dog, cat, horse,etc. Moroi is said to feed on cattle, by drinking their blood, or on their own relatives, eating hearts and trying to draw them into their grave. When discovered in its grave, moroi has freshly grown nails and blood streaming in its eyes, nors, ears and mouth.  
>Fictional treatments in general make a clear and consistent distinction between a <strong>Strigoi<strong> and a Moroi (or "Moroii"), the former being an undead vampire, the latter a living vampire. However, in Romanian folklore the distinction is not always clear, and a Moroi may also refer to a phantom-like figure.

Strigoi

**Please be aware that this page is PG13.**

Strigoi in Vampire Academy

Strigoi are evil vampires that differ from Moroi in many many ways.

They are undead

They are made and not born.

Humans, Dhampirs or Moroi can be turned forcibly.

When a Strigoi is first made, they are awkward with their strength and speed but as time does by. They get used to their new skills and become even more deadly.

A Moroi that turns Strigoi loses his or her magical ability (ie. Element) and can no longer go into the sun or a church.

A Strigoi's skin is chalky white and they have a red ring around their pupils.

Strigoi are very strong and incredibly fast. They surpass a Dhampir's skills by a longshot.

A Strigoi's thirst for blood is stronger then a Moroi's is for human blood, but can be satiated with human, Dhampir or Moroi blood. Moroi blood however is what they truly crave and desire the most since it is Moroi blood that gives them so much power. A Strigoi's strength and immortality stems from their diet of Moroi blood. It is Moroi blood that makes them so powerful.

**There are two ways to make a Strigoi;**

1) If a Strigoi drinks blood from his victim and then forces that person to drink Strigoi blood, he or she becomes a Strigoi

2) Strigoi is by choice, if Moroi purposely kills another person while feeding

**There are Three ways to kill a Strigoi;**

1) A silver stake through the heart

2) Decapitation

3) Setting them on fire

Source: Richlle Mead Strigoi in Mythology

_Strigoi_, derived from _striga_, which in Romanian meant "scream" or "barn owl", along with the Italian word _strega_, which means "witch", and descends from the Latin word _strix_, for a shrieking vampiric bird.

**Features;**

Romanian mythology a Strigoi has red hair, blue eyes and two hearts.

Striogi are the troubled souls of the dead rising from their grave.

A Strigoi is different than a moroi.

Strigoi are also known as immortal vampires.

A _strigoaica_ (singluar) is a witch, and are close relatives of werewolves.

**Some can be living people with certain magical properties, which include;**

The ability to transform into an animal such as barn owls, bats, etc.

Invisibility

The propensity to drain the vitality of victims – via blood loss.

**There are several ways for a deceased person to become a strigoi;**

One way is if a person dies before they are married they are at risk of becoming a vampire. The corpse is then wed to another unmarried person around the same age to prevent them from returning from the grave, If this fails strigoi will return to have intercourse with their spouse, and will attack family members.

Corpses walked over by cats are also at risk of become strigoi.

A person who is filled with pain and regret will turn into a cat or dog after death and return as a strigoi to torment his/her relatives.

If a child is born with a caul atop their head they are said to be likely to become a strigoi viu.

**Dhampirs**

**Dhampirs in Vampire Academy**

Dhampirs are offspring/children of a Moroi and Human.

They cannot reproduce with each other or with humans, but only with Moroi.

When Dhampirs and Moroi have children together, they come out as standard Dhampirs: half human and half vampire.

Since Moroi are the only ones with whom Dhampirs can reproduce, they have to stay close to them. It is in their interest that the Moroi survive. That's how the guardian system started.

Most of the Dhampir men and few Dhampir women train to become guardians. After their graduation they stay with a Moroi who they have to protect from the Strigoi.

Dhampirs have no magical gifts, but they are very strong and can turn into great warriors.

Thier reflexes and senses are the same as vampires with strength and endurance from humans.

Their strength surpasses both humans and Moroi.

They heal faster then humans do. (Rose states this when she sees a human feeder who had scars on her neck from years of Moroi bites, where hers are healed and gone after a day or so.)

They feed the same way as humans do.

The sun doesn't affect them.

Their looks are human, too though they are described as being more attractive then humans.

Dhampirs are not as powerful as the Strigoi so they have to train very hard to increase their strength, speed and stamina.

There are only few long-term Moroi-Dhampir relationship because most Moroi want to have Moroi children.

It is known that Moroi men like being with Dhampir women, but in the end marry Moroi women. That's why there are a lot of single Dhampir mothers.

Plenty of Dhampir women do not become guardians because they want to raise their children. They either work normal jobs or live in communities that have a very bad reputation. It is said that they let Moroi men bite them during sex. For that reason they are called "blood whores".

There are also Dhampirs who have a long-term relationship with another Dhampir, which is considered scandalous. It is seen as a disgrace as they cannot have children and neglect their duty of protecting Moroi.

**Moroi in Mythology**

In Slavic lore, the male son born by a widow and her dead vampire husband is called **dhampir'****_ (also _**_dhamphir__** or **__dhampyr_). In Balkan folklore the dhampir is a child of a vampire father and a human mother. Though other myths the term _dhampir_ refers to the offspring of a vampire and a human.

**The word Dhampir is believed to derive directly from Albanian language;**

_pij_ or _pire_ which means to drink, and

_dhembe_ or _dham_ which means teeth, thus dhampir, to drink with teeth.

**Terms for such a being that are used in various regions include;**

_vampijerovic_,

_vampiric_ (_little vampire_),

and _lampijerovic_;

**In some regions the child is name;**

"Vampir" if a boy and "Vampiresa" if a girl, or

_Dhampir_ if a boy and _Dhampiresa_ if a girl.

**The Balkan myths it is believed that;**

Dhampirs can see and destroy vampires.

The ability to see vampires is considered exclusive to dhampirs.

The powers of a dhampir may be inherited by the dhampir's offspring – but cannot be taught.

In some lore, dhampires (plural) pass their skills to their own sons: their ability is inherit.

A Dhampir can enable others to see vampires by taking off his shirt and letting them see through the sleeves.

A Dhampir is believed to have great strength, many abilities, and the bloodlust of his vampire father.


End file.
